The present invention pertains generally to athletic shoes and more particularly to the spiked sole construction of a track shoe of the type employed for running and jogging activities.
It has been a practice in the prior art to provide the soles of track shoes with relatively large threaded cavities for inserting replaceable steel or synthetic spikes. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that detachable threaded spikes permit the useful life of the track shoe to be extended since the spikes themselves tend to wear out much faster than the sole and other parts of the track shoe.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sole for an athletic shoe adapted to receive replaceable spikes to permit the useful life of the sole and shoe to be extended.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a sole for an athletic shoe which is equipped with replaceable synthetic elements adapted to carry steel or synthetic spikes or spike-like gripping projections while projecting the sole from excessive wear in the vicinity of the spikes or gripping projections.
In addition to extending the useful life of athletic shoes, the replaceable synthetic elements of the present invention have the advantage of reducing the weight of the shoe in comparison with shoes employing conventional steel spikes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of illustrative embodiments thereof described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.